


Changing of Tides

by loosingletters



Series: Genderfluid Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief, Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid Percy Jackson, Protective Poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: The sea never stays the same; why should Percy?Poseidon meets his child for the first when they arrive to return what was stolen.





	Changing of Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Percy is something that has been lying around in my notes for ages.  
> So I wrote this little thing to finally get that done.

Poseidon has been waiting for ages to finally see his son again, but the child who is standing in front of him, chest puffed and staring all of them straight into their faces with so much bravery is not his _son_.

Shoulder length black hair is tied into a messy braid while defiant sea green eyes reveal the horrors they had to see. The dirty leggings, presumingly white before this quest, were in tatters, only the blue summer dress looked somewhat clean.

"Father," is the first thing the child says as they kneel in front of him.

Ignoring Zeus like that, one would believe her to be stupid to overlook him. But their voice betrays them, the slight tremor speaks of fear. And right the next second Zeus already gets offended when an inexperienced demigod doesn't know their customs.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon attempts to calm his brother. "My... child is honoring their father. That is only right."

It's only now that his child raises their head. Slowly they begin to tell their tell and something that hasn't touched his heart in a long time, seizes hold of him.  
Protectiveness, he realizes with a half smile. He pays especially close attention to the challenges they mention and to Zeus reaction. He won't have his brother kill his child for something they weren't to blame for. In fact, Percy should be rewarded for their bravery, not simply be allowed to stay alive.

Zeus is a hypocrite, having broken the oath twice and being harsh on Poseidon nevertheless. There is a reason that Poseidon likes Hades more. His older brother is fair at least and keeps his promises.

Zeus leaves the palace with threats and thunder while everyone else is considerate of the mortal in their midst and disappears silently.

Percy looks around cautiously before their gaze drift to Poseidon.

"Percy-" He starts, only to get interrupted by his child.

"I'm a girl. Today. At the moment I mean. Tomorrow maybe not I know I wasn't when you claimed me and I know you can't take it back but- uh," Percy blurts out before they can stop themself.

Big eyes look up to him, fear written into them. Silently he wonders how often Percy's attitude had gotten her into trouble. More times then she could count probably. His children had a habit of acting first and thinking later.

"Alright," Poseidon replies. He's amused by his child's bluntness, and it's been so long, too long since he spoke to a child of his.

She looks at him like he has grown a second head.

"You- you don't think it's strange?"

The world beneath them must be so narrowminded, if, between gods and monsters, Percy thinks of herself as strange. It makes him wish he had pressured Sally into coming with him all those years. No child of him should be anything but confident.

"I'm the god of the sea," he tells her. "And the sea never stays the same. Why should you?"

"Right..." She trails off, still looking uncertain. But the corner of her mouth curls upwards; she smiles like her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
